Your Music, My Music
by bluedream10
Summary: Yamamoto discovered something about Gokudera that will change his view over music.


Here's my second fanfiction of Gokudera and Yamamoto. I just loved this couple! Please enjoy! Your reviews will be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-sensei owns it. I don't also own the song used in the story.

**Note: **I used Yamamoto's own voice and thoughts here. Just trying to experiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Your Music, My Music**

People say that through music, one can express his or her own feelings. Music can also be a mirror that can reflect one's true emotions.

* * *

I don't really have that much interest when it comes to music. Well, okay, maybe I do listen to songs but I don't actually pay attention to its message. I just thought of music as a simple form of entertainment and nothing more. But that point of mine changed when I accidentally discovered someone's secret…

The baseball team has just finished the afterschool practices. I and my teammates are now in the locker room getting change and ready to go home. The game was just around the corner and so we are extending or practices. Though we're very tired, we still had some strength left to joke and laugh around.

"Hey I'm going now!" I said to them as I walked towards the door.

"Alright! Be careful on your way." said our captain with a big grin.

I was about to walk past the school gate when I suddenly remembered that my History notebook was still on my desk. "Man, sensei gave us homework in History. I better get it." I mumbled, sighing to myself. And so I let myself walked to our classroom.

The corridors were very quiet. There were no students left to be seen. "Heh. I guess I'm the only one left here." I continued walking, hearing only the squeaking sounds of the soles of my rubber shoes. Then, I heard something. It was a sorrowful melody that made my heart melt. My body turned around on its own accord and my feet were dragged to the direction where the melody was.

I stopped in front of one of the music rooms. The door was closed but I can still hear it clearly. "Piano." I murmured. I was certain that someone is playing piano inside. I opened the door quietly and peeked in. My eyes widened as I saw the figure sitting as he plays the piano solemnly. Silver hair that gradually sways along with the breeze coming from an open window… "Gokudera." I could not believe what my eyes are seeing. I did not have the slightest idea that Gokudera had this kind of talent in playing the piano. But it doesn't matter now, the melody he's playing suddenly made me feel lonely. I listened to it eagerly.

But as I listened closely, something unexpected happened. As I leaned closer to the door, I tripped; making me had my grand entrance that startled Gokudera.

"Ya-Yamamoto?!" He stopped from playing and stood up, looking at me with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here look.

I just laughed and gave him a sheepish smile. "Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' me! What the hell are you doing here?" scowled Gokudera. I was really expecting that will be his first reaction.

"Well, I was going to get my History notebook in our classroom when I heard you playing. Then I just found myself here." I told him as I sit on the floor cross-legged.

Gokudera looked at me with his emerald eyes and one of his brows raised. With that look, I know he does not believe it. And so to get the tension between us lower a bit, I tried to start a conversation. "Ne, Gokudera,"

He just gave a simple "Hn." as his reply.

"The melody you're playing is quite sad."

Gokudera shrugged me off and went to the piano to continue playing. "You don't care." He laid his pale hands on the piano keys and started to press them producing the lonesome melody. I just watched him quietly.

"It's called Quasi Una Fantasia."

Eh? I blinked my eyes at the still playing Gokudera. It was not usual of him to talk and start a conversation first. I tilted my head. "Q-Qua-Quasi… Una… F-Fan-Fantasia…?" Man, I really had a hard time pronouncing that but Gokudera said it smoothly, without any trouble.

Gokudera nodded, continuing to play on the piano. "It means 'almost a fantasy'."

"Almost a fantasy, huh?" I remarked.

"It was composed by Ludwig van Beethoven for one of his piano students, Countess Julie Guicciardi, as a proposal of marriage," he paused. Gokudera really knows a lot and is very good at pronouncing foreign words. I enjoy listening to them, I don't understand. Setting that aside, I noticed the change on his expression; it became more depressed once he continued. "But Countess Julie's parents didn't approve of their marriage."

I looked at him intently before I started talking. "The title of the piece really suits that disheartening event of his life, huh? Almost a fantasy… it's almost a fantasy for him to be Countess Julie's sworn lover. But in the end, he must face reality that it won't happen."

Gokudera stopped from playing and turned around to look at me. "I didn't know that you have such a point of view for a baseball idiot." He scoffed. Honestly, I agree with him. My mouth just opened impulsively and started to spurt out things I didn't mean to say. Weird.

"You know, you're the first one who found out my secret of me playing the piano."

"Huh? Not even Tsuna? Why do you keep it a secret? You're very good at playing the piano!"

Gokudera went on playing the piano, again. Hearing that sad melody again makes me wonder why he chose such a gloomy piece.

"B-Because playing the piano is the only way that I can fully express my feelings."

Something pierced my heart upon hearing Gokudera's answer. I want to do something for him that can ease the burden he's carrying. But, what can I do for him? In an instant, I saw my arms wrapped around Gokudera who immediately stopped playing because of shock.

"Gokudera don't keep all your true emotions to yourself. Tsuna is there. Everybody is there. I'm also here for you. Don't lock them all up. It's alright to release them once in a while." I don't really know what I meant but… it's just… I can't help it, seeing Gokudera like that makes me do this.

"Ya-YAKYUU-BAKA!"

I was taken aback by the sudden explosion of Gokudera thus releasing him. He now confronted me. "What the hell are you doing?!" He growled pointing his index finger at me. I was so sure I saw a tinge of pink on his pale face. "Tche. I'm going home." He got his bag and before going out of the room, he threw deadly glares at me. "Don't you dare follow me." And he slammed the door close. Well, that was expected after what I did to him. Seriously, why did I do that?

I was quiet for a while until a murderous aura snapped me back to reality. I turned around and saw Hibari glaring at me.

"What are you still doing here, herbivore?" he asked in a cold and monotonous voice.

"Haha. I'm sorry, I was just checking on something. Don't worry I am going home soon." I replied scratching my face lightly.

"Hurry up." Then Hibari disappeared from my sight.

I walked to the piano and lightly ran my fingers on top of the keys. "Your music is indeed indescribable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Namimori fight!"

"Fight!"

It was kind of a ritual for us before we go into the field. We always felt good and confident in winning when we do that.

At last, the game between our school and *Murasuzume Middle School has begun. I'm getting pumped up now! Our team really practiced hard just to prepare for this game. We know that we're in the best of shape.

The game started and it went on smoothly. Luck must have been on our side. Then the announcer called my name as the next batter. I stepped on the batter's box and readied myself for the ball that Murasuzume's pitcher will throw. And he threw the ball. It was a curve ball. I swung my bat and successfully hit the ball. It was a home run. All of my teammates cheered from the bench.

The game went on and at last our team triumphed gloriously.

As we walked back to the locker room, I felt my cell phone vibrate. I opened it and saw a message from Tsuna.

_"Yamamoto, congratulations on your game! Oh, by the way, I'm here together with Gokudera-kun. We watched you play and you were really awesome. Once again, congratulations!"_

My eyes shined and my tiredness went away n one quick sway. But what made me really happy is the fact Gokudera watched our game. I can't wait to see him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called to me, waving his hand high.

I ran to them. "Yo! Thanks for coming. I really appreciated it!"

"You were really great Yamamoto!" cooed Tsuna.

I just laughed. Then I looked at Gokudera. As usual, he seemed very disinterested. But that doesn't matter, I am just glad he came.

"What are you looking at?"

I snapped back from my daydream and looked at Gokudera who was glaring at me scarily that anytime I'd melt because of that.

"Nothing." I responded, smiling. "Maa, let's eat sushi. It will be on the house since both of you came to our game." I said putting my arms around them.

"You sure?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, yeah!" And we started walking to our sushi shop. Tsuna contacted the others about our victory and asked me if they could come. Of course, I said "yes". It's better to have everyone when celebrating victories like these. That's what I believed.

"Welcome home, Takeshi!" My old man greeted us. "Oh, looks like we have guests." He remarked.

"Haha!" I laughed. "We came here to celebrate, oyaji! Our team won against Murasuzume's team." I pronounced proudly.

"Well that's good news! Come in now!"

"Sorry to disturb!" Gokudera and Tsuna made a slight bow.

"Haha! No problem!" My old man led us to the tables. Afterwards, he started to make his specialty sushi. I was there beside him to assist. Tsuna was so amazed as he watched us. For Gokudera, well, he's trying to look disinterested but I know, as I looked at him that he's enjoying.

After some time, Senapi (Ryohei), Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta and the Kid (Reborn) arrived.

"Yamamoto congratulations! EXTREME!" Senpai shouted to the extreme.

"Sushi! Lambo-san wants sushi!" cried Lambo as he ran around the shop.

"Yamamoto-kun, congratulations!" said Kyoko and Haru smiling.

All of them walked in and sat on the tatami mats and watched us make sushi. They're just too hyped up as always. Senpai was shouting some senseless thngs, I-pin and Lambo are running around, Bianchi was nuzzling on the Kid, Gokudera and Miura are having their senseless arguments, Kyoko was talking to Tsuna, Fuuta was saying his rankings…

"It was a really tiring night." I said to myself as I threw my body on the bed. I stared blankly at the ceiling. _I wonder if I'll be able to hear his music again. _Gradually, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days have passed and every time I go to the music room, Gokudera wasn't playing anymore. That's not what only worried me, there's also something I'm feeling that I don't know…

One day, I sat on my chair waiting for the dismissal. I wasn't really paying attention on what our teacher was discussing. My physical body is here sitting on the chair but my mind was drifting somewhere else.

_Almost a fantasy. _The lonesome melody Gokudera played a week ago was still echoing in my mind. I hope… I hope that if ever I'll hear him play again, I want to hear him play a joyful song. _I know I'll hear him soon._

At last, the time I've been waiting for has come. It was dismissal time. I stood up and stretched my arms to let my blood circulate properly. I looked around to find a certain silverette but he was nowhere to be found. I frowned a little. Then I walked to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, where did Gokudera go? I can't seem to find him." I asked still looking around.

Tsuna shook his head a little. "Sorry Yamamoto, but Gokudera-kun went home early. He said that he's not feeling well, and so he wanted to go home immediately."

I know Gokudera was lying when he told Tsna he's not feeling well. Something inside me tells me that Gokudera hasn't gone off yet. Then a sudden idea came into my mind. "Maybe he went there…" I whispered.

"Yamamoto did you say something?" Tsuna asked tilting his head.

"Oh no, nothing. I'll head first now, Tsuna. See you tomorrow!" I bid goodbye to Tsuna and ran off.

I toddled my way to the music room. I don't know why but my heart started to beat fast. _What's this? _I held my chest and felt my heart's fast beatings.

When I arrived at the music room, my ears flinched at the melody I'm hearing. It's no longer the lonesome melody playing but a very joyous one. And not only that, the melody he's playing is somewhat familiar.

_"Kasa mo sazazu ni tobidashite rainy day_

_Ame de kiganai break hageshisamasu kaze."_

I can't help myself but sing. The song is just too happy that I also tapped my feet on the floor. The sensation just keeps on getting uncontrollable and without thinking; my hand just moved and opened the door.

"_yume ha nozomi wa betsu betsu no EVERYDAY__  
__kimi no seikatsu RIIZUMU wa niteita futari a-no-ko-ro"_

I kept on singing as I entered the room Gokudera looked at me with wide eyes.

"_mito no shiawase yorokobizu JEALOUSY__  
__gyaku ni ii koto tsuzukeba sou itsumo fuan de"_

I smiled at Gokudera. "I know this song. It's Oretachi no joy sung by Hidekazu Ichinose and Suguru Inoue, right?"

Gokudera nodded, a slight color pink was seen on his face. "I did not know that you can sing."

"….."

Realization struck me. Not being able to control myself, I just revealed my deepest secret: I can sing. "Ah…well… " I stuttered.

Gokudera laughed. It's not force laugh but a cheerful one with teeth and all. _He's beautiful. _Wait, what did I just say? I quickly shoved the thought away. _What's happening?_

"Now we're even."

"Huh? Even?"

"You discovered that I can play the piano, I discovered that you can sing yakyuu-baka."

Yeah, if I thought about it, we are even. I just laughed at the idea. Then Gokudera started to play the song again. But not only did he play, he also sang! Gokudera just sang!

"_muki ni natte mujasuru kimi ni buzuketa katta kimochi wo"_

But as I watched him sing and play, he seems to be different. He had a smile on his face. To be honest, he looks like… an angel. I also started to sing… together with him.

"_ichiban, osora, sou jikamichi_

_ kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke_

_ DYNAMITE mo shiroi BALL mo_

_ haru ga oozora no mukou de_

_ matte de chikai no AH STARLIGHT sono hi made"_

It really lightens and warms my heart. Singing together with him… it's almost a fantasy… I just wished we could be like this forever.

_"__haru, natsu, aki, fuyu_

_ owari nai MERRY GO ROUND (merry go round)_

_ deai wakare furi ga izu kimi to mata meguri au tame ni… Oretachi!"_

as the song continues on, I felt an indescribable feeling towards Gokudera. I feel like I'm gradually… g-gradually… etto… how would I put it… falling in-l-love… with him?

_"__shougai kienai kizunaraba soreijou no kizuna wo kizuite_

_ JOY JOY, egao ga mitai kara_

_ merau wa! ippatsu! yes HOME RUN!"_

A big smile was etched on each of our faces as we continue to sing with our heart. Many times, our eyes would meet, but Gokudera will just quickly avert his eyes from me. Actually, I find it cute somehow.

_"Let's go!_

_kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke_

_ DYNAMITE mo shiroi BALL mo_

_ haru ga oozora wo mezashite _

_omoi wa tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT itsu omoi ga _

_tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT sono hi made "_

And at last, the song was finished. I saw Gokudera's heart-melting smile. His emerald eyes soften as he looks at the music sheet. It was the most beautiful image of Gokudera that I have ever seen. It feels like I'm the luckiest man alive for seeing that.

"Gokudera…" I called softly.

"Hn—" Gokudera was stopped when all of a sudden; our lips were brushed against each other. I never knew that Gokudera's lips were so soft and warm. I saw startled look on Gokudera's widened eyes and so I broke from the kiss and then cupped his face.

"You're voice is…" I paused; a slight blush was painted on my face. "so tender."

Gokudera just kept quiet, he did not even tried to withdraw. _He's gonna hit me._

"Your music is my music. As long as your heart sings a happy melody, my heart, too, shall sing one. If otherwise, my heart will cry a dreary song."

Sincerity was contained in Gokudera's words. I was touched by them. Enveloping Gokudera inside my arms, I whisper, "If so, my heart will only sing happy songs so that your heart shall never sing mournful songs again."

I released Gokudera and kissed his forehead. "I couldn't believe that I've fallen in-love with you." I said grinning from ear to ear.

Gokudera looked away from me. "Tche. It's a mistake that I have fallen in-love with you."

I blinked my eyes in surprise. Was that a confession? _Heh. It's definitely a confession._ Then I gave Gokudera another kiss.

**The end.**

* * *

*Murasuzume – well I just made it up. I stumbled upon it in my Japanese-English dictionary and voila, I used it as a name of the school.

* * *

bluedream10: Sleepy…

Gokudera: Hey wake up you idiot author! Why the hell did you made that kind of story?!

Yamamoto: Maa maa… it's okay Gokudera. You're really cute in the story.

Gokudera: Shut up, yakyuu-baka or I'll shove dynamite into your mouth!

bluedream10: Sleepy…

**Notes:** I don't know where I got the idea. I just wanted to write a story with both of them singing, if possible. I was so happy when I finished this story. Blame the sleepiness if there are any errors. Please review nicely.


End file.
